epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroin Joke
The Heroin Joke was a running gag created by EpicLLOYD in the ERB Behind the Scenes. During the first few videos, Lloyd would ask the audience if they wanted some heroin. After a while, he usually just mentioned the word heroin in each behind the scenes video, to the audience, himself, or the people around him. Starting from Adam vs Eve, Lloyd stopped making the joke, as he has stated that he feels it is becoming stale. The joke was revived in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong, but it was officially retired (or "died") in the Behind the Scenes of Rick Grimes vs Walter White. Occurrences *Gandalf vs Dumbledore - Lloyd looks at the camera (while wearing the Gandalf beard) and asks, "Hey, bro. You wanna buy some heroin?" This was the beginning of the joke, with Lloyd creating it to pretend being a drug dealer since he wore a long white beard similar to one. *Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare - Lloyd walks up to Nice Peter in the Thing costume and says, "Yo, yo. You guys wanna buy some heroin?" in a raspy voice. *Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers - Lloyd, dressed as Mr. McFeely, looks through a door and asks, "Anybody wanna buy some heroin?" in the same raspy voice. *Columbus vs Captain Kirk - Lloyd beams down to the studio dressed as Captain Kirk and asks, "You guys wanna buy some heroin?" in the same voice. *Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD - KassemG gets Lloyd's name wrong, tells him to make a YouTube channel (pretending he doesn't know he has one), and tells him to put some videos on it (still pretending he doesn't have any). Lloyd then asks him in his normal voice if he wants heroin, in which Kassem replies, "Yeah!" and proceeds to walk towards Lloyd. *Hitler vs Vader 2 - Lloyd, getting his face plastered for the Adolf Hitler Carbonite block, writes a note that says, "Heroin?" *Master Chief vs Leonidas - Lloyd, in the Pleistarchus diaper and t-shirt, tells Peter, in the Master Chief pantyhose on his head, "I know you're a ninja, but let me just pitch this: I say you go on your next assassination trip, tripping on some China-ball heroin." Peter replies, "Dude, your balls are showing." Lloyd looks down and asks, "Are they? How do they look?" Peter replies, "I don't know, but I...I do need some heroin!" Lloyd says, "No, listen, listen," as Lloyd stretches out his legs, saying, "Listen. I just want you to come over here, just for a second!" *Mario Bros vs Wright Bros - Lloyd, dressed as Mario, tries to get Atul Singh (ERB's time manager) to recognize him, but he mistakes him for Mario Lopez and Mario Williams. And just as Atul is leaving, he tries to stop him by saying, "I have heroin!" *Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley - First occurrence: Lloyd, with the young Michael Jackson wig and old Elvis Presley sideburns says to the camera, "What's up, blood? You wanna buy some heroin?" Second occurrence: Lloyd, dressed as young Elvis Presley, walks up to Bentley Green, dressed as young Michael Jackson, and is about to ask him something. It then cuts to Bentley saying, "I do not do heroin! Hey, yo, cops! He-he wants to do heroin!" And while he says that, Lloyd says, "Uh, gotta go!" and walks towards the exit. This was the first and only time so far that he has ironically offered it to a kid. *Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe - At the end of the video, Kimmy Gatewood (as Marilyn Monroe) was singing "Happy Birthday Mr. President" in front of the camera, and when she got to "Happy birthday, Mr..." Lloyd pushes her and finishes with "Heroin." He then proceeds to finish the song. *Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates - Lloyd, dressed as Bill Gates, looks at a vending machine and says, "Uh, Doritos, Cheetos, Fritos—oh, heroin, sweet!" It later comes back to him as he asks, "Does anybody have change for a million?" *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury - Lloyd, dressed as Frank Sinatra, is playing ping-pong with someone and constantly wins. Lloyd then bets the man's girlfriend, and wins. He then tells her, "You're coming with me, baby. Let's get some heroin, and blow this pop stand!" *Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney - Lloyd, dressed as Mitt Romney, trips out while holding a camera. He then stops and says, "That's some good heroin!" *Doc Brown vs Doctor Who - It shows a whiteboard the says "Pete + Lloyd". Lloyd changes it to "Lloyd + Pete". Then Peter, dressed as The 10th Doctor, comes up, says, "Hold on, I'm stealing it!" and adds "+ HEROIN?" and runs away triumphantly. *Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood - Lloyd, dressed as Clint Eastwood, says, "All right, everybody freeze. Put your gold and your heroin in the bag!" *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes - Lloyd, dressed as Robin, says to the cameraman, "Can you go into my pants pocket and, uh, um... in the green room and, grab my heroin?" *Moses vs Santa Claus - Lloyd, as one of the Elves, reads from the list "Dear Santa: Hi, my name is Bobby. I've been a good boy all year. Please bring me a new bike and heroin for Christmas. Love, Bobby." He pauses and says "Ok." *Adam vs Eve to Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison - No heroin joke, although Jenna Marbles mentions that Lloyd told her one in the behind the scenes for Adam vs Eve. *Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong - With the return of the heroin joke in this BTS, Lloyd asks the viewers, "You know what drug Lance Armstrong never tested positive for? Heroin." *Mozart vs Skrillex - Lloyd, dressed as Skrillex, tells the audience, "Music is my heroin, man. Music." *Rasputin vs Stalin - Lloyd, portraying Joseph Stalin, looks at the camera and says, "One time in freezing cold, my comrades and I tried heroin. No effect." *Hitler vs Vader 3 - After showing Ray William Johnson's verse as Boba Fett, Lloyd says to the audience, "You know what's in that jetpack, don't you? ...Rocket fuel. And heroin." However, the "heroin" part was cut off at the very end, leading Lloyd to say, "And hero—". *Blackbeard vs Al Capone - Lloyd asks a person what he's buying. The person doesn't understand, but when he's gone past, Lloyd turns to the camera whispering, "Heroin, dude!" *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc - Lloyd asks the audience if they want to buy some heroin, and Joan of Arc appears. It is a play on words, "heroin" and "heroine". *Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso - Lloyd (dressed as Pablo Picasso) introduces the audience to his dog Parker. Parker is then seen sniffing the cameraman's crotch. Lloyd asks him what he smells and proceeds to answer, "Heroin, heroin in your crotch". *Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali - While Lloyd is talking to the cameraman, he becomes bored and aims the camera away from Lloyd. Angry, Lloyd then says that he only wants to hear the heroin joke, then leaves. *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge - Peter, dressed as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, tells the viewer not to do heroin because "Death loves people who do heroin", then lunges at the camera. *Rick Grimes vs Walter White - Peter gets a call saying the heroin joke is dead, and a funeral is performed in its sake. The funeral consists of the Walkers singing Amazing Grace and Lloyd crying. *Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond - Lloyd references the death of the heroin joke in his final line. Gallery Heroinneedle.jpg|The product that Lloyd is constantly attempting to sell. Lloyd with Walkers.png|Walkers singing Amazing Grace as Lloyd cries during the Heroin Joke's funeral. RIP.png|Rest In Peace, Heroin Joke. Trivia *Nice Peter made the heroin joke twice: in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, while wearing the 10th Doctor's and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's costumes. *In the Questions and Answers video, Lloyd stated that he might retire the heroin joke and think up something else, or still use it, just not as often. **In the Behind the Scenes of Rick Grimes vs Walter White, Lloyd receives news of the Heroin Joke's death and attends its funeral with the Walkers. *Ironically, in the same battle with the behind the scenes that the joke officially died in, a heroin reference was made by one of the rappers. Walter White mentions a "hot dose", which is a mixture of battery acid and heroin. *Dis Raps for Hire: Season 2 Episode 5 is the only time it is used outside of ERB's behind the scenes. **However, it was referenced in a rap, unlike the other heroin jokes. Category:Behind the Scenes Category:ERB2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD